Who Said
by Crimson the fox
Summary: Sonic has disappeared and been gone for six years. Amy is on the verge of suicide though she doesn't know it. what will happen when she finds a mysterious white rose on her porch? SonAmy Oneshot. Rated T for Swearing.


DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or places mentioned in the fanfiction, if I did this is how it would play out in EVERY game. please review if you have advice or comments! enjoy the story! :)

**

* * *

+Who Said**

Light broke through the curtains and into the darkened room. From within the confines of the shadows stood a pink hedgehog. She walked over to her window and was about to close the blinds completely to recreate an artificial night, when she looked at the clock and saw it was noon and decided it was time to get up.

"Another dismal day full of dread and decay…" she whispered to herself. She walked back over to her two person bed and stood opposite of the side where she slept; the side meant for someone whom she thought would never sleep there. It was cold and desolate, almost lonely; it was a reflection of how she felt; cold, battered and completely alone. She was now sitting on the floor, curled in to a ball next to her bed and she began to weep uncontrollably, like she has been doing for the past six years. After a while she stopped and put on the mask of happiness that she kept on for all her friends, though it wasn't much of a mask.

She doesn't smile any more, she doesn't go out, and she rarely takes the time to make herself as beautiful as possible anymore, for there is no reason for it. The one she tried to impress with her looks, the one she smiled for, the one shed walk from her house to the polar ice caps for was no longer around, not dead but gone. He had disappeared six years ago, vanished without a trace. It hit everyone hard and soon after they all just declared him dead, everyone save Amy. She couldn't think of him that way, not now not ever. She knew that Sonic was still alive somewhere and that he'd come back one day.

When she finally stopped crying, she stood and headed to her kitchen and was about to make toast when her home phone began to ring.

"Hello, Rose residence."

"Hi Amy, it's me, Cream!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Nothing important."

"Amy, are you okay?"

Amy knew her friend well enough to know that even if she said that she was okay; Cream would be over in a second to talk to her about what's wrong, so Amy decided to just admit that she was very depressed.

"No Cream, I haven't been myself for a while now"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well actually…"  
"I'll be over in a sec, just hold on."

"But I…"

But it was too late; Cream had already hung up and was on her way. With a sigh Amy returned to her kitchen, finished her breakfast, and got dressed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Here we go…" she said with a sigh.

She opened the door and was greeted not by an 18-year-old rabbit but by… no one. There wasn't a living soul in sight.

"Funny I could've sworn I heard someone knock on my door."

She stepped on to the porch and felt something under her foot… something sharp. In the back of her mind; where all her true feelings and thoughts are born, she wanted what ever was under her foot to kill her. If it killed her, all the misery she once had in life shall disappear. To her dismay, the sharp object was only a flower; a white rose. Now for the first time in six years Amy's face lit up with hope and only one word could escape her lips

"So…ni…kku?"

She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, just to see him; even if it was the last time she would ever see him again, would make her happy. Unfortunately, Sonic was no where to be found, and so Amy picked up the rose and headed back inside; all hope and happiness drained from her face. One Hour later there was another knock. _That better be Cream at the door and not another stupid prank or else I'm gonna FLIP!_ Though in reality there was only one person she wanted to see, a blue hedgehog with a sly smirk on his face. He'd wink at her and hold out his hand to her and then they would… She shook the rest of the thought out of her mind before she started crying again, though she knew it was useless to try and stop it. The knock came again so Amy gained what little composure she had left and put on the mask of happiness once again and answered her door.

"Hi Amy!!" gleefully shouted Cream as she hugged her best friend as tight as she could.

"Hey Cream, you mind loosening your grip a little? I kinda… need… to… breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to. It's been so long; I really missed you, my apologies for acting so rudely."

"Uh, okay then."

"Amy, have you been sick? You look pale and your fur has faded in color and…"

Amy stopped listening to Cream and looked in her decorative mirror and noticed that Cream was right, there wasn't a hint of color on her face and her fur wasn't its usual bright rose pink color but a much grayer variant. Though the scariest thing about her was her eyes, they had nothing to them. To someone just passing by Amy's eyes look normal even pretty to some people, but to her and her friends they were cold, desolate, a former shell of the vibrant color they used to be. Her eyes had nothing to them. No emotion of any kind besides despair and grief.

"…my? What's wrong Amy? Are you alright, Amy? Amy? Amy!?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cream I guess I just got a little distracted…"

She began to look back at the mirror when Cream stopped her.

"You know, I haven't eaten breakfast yet you wanna go out some where?"

"No, I already ate."

"What did you eat?"

"Toast"

"Come on Amy you need more than that in your system to keep you going all day! Come on, I'll take you to that new restaurant down the street, my treat!"

"No really, I'm not---"

"No time for that, TO THE FOOD!!!!"

"Why did invite her over again? That's right I didn't."

And so they left for the breakfast nook, the newest restaurant in town. They spent a few minutes catching up on things before they ordered their food.

"So Amy, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a month or so, anything new happen?"

"Nope, I haven't done anything for a long time…"

"Oh, well I see your wearing a new dress, when did you get it?"

"I dunno, a week ago maybe."

"Where'd you get it at?"

"I dunno, maybe Aero or AE or Hollister."

"Well, if you ask me it looks like a knock off brand." said a rough, joking voice.

"Maybe it is, I can't really remember."

"Aw, come on not even a hello for your old buddy Shadow?"

"Hey Shadow."

"Shadow, you shouldn't say things like that! It's rude!"

"Jeez Cream when did you get so uptight about manners?"

"Shadow, you know I've been like that since I was a little girl."

"Yeah, you were always respectful but not uptight about manners. You're just like your mother."

"Just get to the point shadow, Cream and I were trying to eat before you showed up, so unless you have something important to say, you can leave."

"…Ouch that one hurt, 'course you'd know all about pain wouldn't you?"

"Aren't you the one who wrote the book about it?"

"Touché, well seeing as I'm not wanted I'll be leaving. See you around ladies."

"Good-bye Shadow, have a nice day. Now where were we?"

"Clothes…"

"Oh, right the dress you have on. It looks nice on you."

"Thanks…"

"Amy what's wrong with you? You haven't been out in months and you look awful. What happened to you?"

"Nothing, just drop it Cream."

"But Amy I'm---"

"I SAID DROP IT!"

Cream just sat there looking down, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cream, I didn't mean to yell. It's just so hard. I'm not like you; I can't bounce back from a thing like this…"

"You're wrong you know."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't bounce back from something like what you went through either. If Miles died I'd probably react the same way you have been reacting; distant, void, and empty, like everything around me didn't matter anymore. Like my whole world--"

"Hold on a sec, you'd act the same way if MILES died? What does that mean?" said a now somewhat cheerful Amy, trying to change the subject.

"W-what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to say."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do."

"Alright, so I do know what you're talking about, well while you've been 'out of it' Miles and I--- wait a sec, Amy don't change the subject!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to wonder how my friend is doing in her love life?"

"Well, no but I don't think that's why you asked. I think you were just trying to change the subject."

"…I know I'm sorry. But I am curious about you and Tails now. Do you _like _him?"

"Um well actually I uh…"

"Come on just tell me."

"I love him…"

"What did you say?"

"I'm in love with him, okay?"

"OMG, You do?!"

"Y-yeah, I do."

"That's great Cream! Does he love you back?"

"I don't know."

"Has he told you that he loves you yet?"

"No, but I haven't asked yet either so…"

"Have you brought it up yet at all?"

"No, I always get too nervous and change the subject or too excited and kiss and tackle him."

"You've kissed him?"

"Mhm, I have"

"He let's you call him Miles?"

"I'm the only one allowed to call him that except for his parents."

"Has he moved in with you yet?"

"It was just last month actually."

"How long have you been dating?

"We've been dating for three years now."

"WHAT!? THAT LONG!?"

"Mhm"

"That's great Cream, that's really, really great. I'm very happy for you…"

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright. So what were we talking about again?"

"Amy, if it bothers you to hear me talk about Miles and I, we can change the subject."

"No, I'm fine really. I'm the one who brought it up anyway, so it's my own fault for feeling bad."

"Please stop being upset; it's not a good look for you."

"I know, but it's just so hard. I can't accept the fact that Sonic is… gone."

"It's okay I understand how you feel."

Cream looked at her best friend and saw the hurt in her eyes. She needed help, and soon otherwise something terrible might happen to her. So Cream got her purse from under the table and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Here Amy, I want you to have this. It's a ticket to South Island. It's where Miles grew up; he wanted to go to see his parents this summer. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally bought three tickets instead of two. We were just gonna throw it away or get a refund, but I think it'll do you some good if you go with us. It'll help you to cope with the pain, and hopefully you'll be able to move on."

"But I don't _want _to move on from Sonic. If I move on I'll forget about him."

"Well, please take my offer under consideration please?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, oh look here comes the waiter."

"Sorry for the wait ladies."

"It's okay."

"What would you like today?"

"Just a small orange juice with an egg, sunny side up please." replied Amy.

"Very good ma'am and you miss?"

"I would like some pancakes with blueberry syrup, sausage patties, bacon strips and 2 eggs over easy."

"My, my, _someone_ has _quite_ the appetite."

"I'm sorry, what was that?'

"Nothing ma'am, nothing at all, would you like anything else or would you like to save room for lunch?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Your friend ordered a lot, if she wants to _stay_ the figure she is she better watch what she eats, that's all."

"YOU are the employee; you don't get to treat your customers so poorly! Where is the manager, you have _no_ right to say that."

"Hey don't blame me if she wants to get fat off the food here, you should try to get her help. You may need some too as horrible as _you _look."

Amy grabbed the waiter by his shirt and pulled him over her head, looked straight at him and said,

"You wanna run that by me again? I couldn't hear you with your foot in your mouth and MY HAMMER UP YOUR ASS!"

She summoned her hammer very quickly and sent the man flying off to the next city.

"The _nerve _of that guy! Where does he get off saying things like that, am I right?"

Amy looked over at Cream and thought she was crying by the sounds she made but when she went over to comfort her, she was smiling and laughing. She looked up at Amy and told her

"It's nice to see you act normal again, Amy."

And then Amy began joining in on the laughter. They soon left to avoid getting in trouble, and went there separate ways. A few hours later Amy was sitting in her living room on her couch, with a ticket to south island in her hands.

"Maybe Cream's right, maybe I should try to move on from Sonic. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I forgot him, it's not like he's in love with me or something. No matter how much I wish that he was he never did love me…"

She began sobbing, but only for a minute. After she calmed her self down she got up and went to her room. She went through her drawers and got three outfits; a red dress that looked like the one she used to wear, a blue shirt with some jeans, and a long white skirt with a matching top, a blue bikini for the beach and some fuzzy pajamas. She called Cream; sounding much happier, and told her she decided to go with them.

"Great! The plane leaves tomorrow at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I'll see ya then! Don't forget to pack a toothbrush. Bye!"

"Mkay then, I'll see you tomorrow, buh-bye!" *click!*

She ran to the bathroom to get her toothbrush, packed it up and then put the bag on the end table near the door and went off to the living room to do tedious things around the house, she knew if she stopped to rest she become depressed again and just whither away, like before. But before she knew it there was no more work to do, so she just sat on her couch for a bit and tried to watch TV, but she couldn't stay focused on whatever show she was watching, so she just turned off the TV. She could feel the sadness creeping back to her and surrounding her in the dark veil of isolation and despair, just as before. However, a knock on the door brought her back to reality. Once again, there was no one at her door, she looked down and saw a small black box, something you would carry a wedding ring in. She opened up the box and in it was a locket, a small simple locket with her name inscribed on the back of it. She opened it up and where the picture was supposed to be, there was a little note with a scrawled message that seemed like gibberish to Amy, at least at first. When she took a closer look at it she could make out the words "I'm Sorry". She couldn't think of anyone who would say that at the moment, except for maybe Shadow, but he never apologizes for anything not related to and directed at Maria. But the locket was beautiful and whoever got it for her must have been working so hard to get it for her, it would be impolite not to wear it. She put it on and went back inside the house.

Once back inside she opened up the locket again and looked at the note, all it said was "I'm Sorry" no indication of who wrote it on it anywhere. Then she noticed that a piece of the note is folded back revealing a small part of a picture. She removed the note and found a small picture of Sonic, giving his famous half-smile and signature thumbs up; across it said 'happy-birthday Amy'. Amy was astonished; she didn't know what to think. Was Sonic still out there? Did he drop this off? Or did Tails or Knuckles or even Shadow drop this off here?

She had to find out one way or another, she ran to the phone and called all of her friends, the first being Tails seeing he was Sonic's best friend. When he answered he sounded like he just rose from the dead as a zombie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tails it's me, Amy."

"Hey Amy, What's up?"

"I have a question."

"If it's about me and Cream, forget it. I don't want to deal with drama. I'm too sleepy to."

"No, no I'm actually glad that you two started dating."

"Oh, well thanks, is it about the trip?"

"No, actually it's about Sonic."

"What about him?"

"Did Sonic ever tell you about a gift he had for my birthday?"

"What was the gift?"

"It's a locket with a picture of him."

"Um, no I don't think he's ever said anything about it to me, why?"

"Well because I found it on my porch a few minutes ago and over the picture there was a note that said 'I'm sorry'."

"Oh, that's extremely odd."

"Mhm, it scared me a little when I found it."

"So why'd ya call me about it?"

"Well I thought that one of his friends dropped it off here."

"Well if one of them did it certainly wasn't me."

"Well thanks any way, I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

"It's okay, now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to bed now, good-bye."

"Good-bye Tails"

After that she tried the same thing with Shadow and Knuckles but only to find the same result. She had just about given up on the locket, crawl back to her room and sink back into depression. She started walking towards her room when she saw a giant crack of lightning, and realized that it was storming outside. So she shut all the windows turned off all the lights and lit a giant fire in her fire place to keep warm and have a source of light. Even though the fire was at her back and the power hadn't gone out, she still felt cold.

She woke a few hours later, or what she assumed was a few hours later seeing as the storm stopped and her clock read twelve o'clock in the morning. She also noticed something else; her blanket.

"I don't remember grabbing this."

She pulled it off and noticed a letter with a white rose taped to the envelope. She was shocked, almost to the point of fainting. She caught her self before she did though. She got up went over to the note and opened it up. It didn't have much, just an arrow pointing up and a small scrawled word that she couldn't make out. She moved closer to the fire and found that is said 'balcony'. She began running towards and up the stairs, bursting through to her balcony doors. It may not have been storming when she woke up, but it was still raining and cold. She didn't care though, if the letter she got was from who she thought it's from, she didn't care.

She kept running after she ran out on the balcony. She almost hit the railing and fell off, but caught herself when she got to the railing. She turned around and looked for anything; any sign of him that would indicate that he was here. She kept looking but found nothing. She was starting to get very frustrated with whoever is giving these letters and gifts to her.

"ALRIGHT WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE!"

She waited a minute for movement or a response, but got nothing. Then she felt a gust of wind rush past her, but it wasn't cold. In fact it was very warm, almost familiar. She turned around to see him, standing there looking down at his feet with shame. She stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say to him, but too many emotions were rushing around in her head: Joy, Anger, Sadness, and other emotions too numerous to mention. She finally decided, though the decision was not of her will, to act out of anger.

"Hi, Amy." was all Sonic could manage to spit out. That's when Amy began running towards him, but he didn't move. All he did was hold his arms out, as if expecting her to hug him. What he got however was quite the opposite. When she was within grasping distance she punched Sonic with every bit of anger, bitterness, sadness, and disdain she had in her for six years. Sonic fell to the ground, but he wasn't angry that she hit, for when he looked back up at her he had an expression of understanding on his face. Sonic stood and began walking towards her.

Amy held up her hand, telling him to stop. He obeyed.

"Six years Sonic, SIX EMTIONALLY-CRIPPLING YEARS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAS HAPPENED!? EVERYONE, ALL YOUR FRIENDS think you're DEAD. I thought you were dead! Do you think its fair to ANYONE that you go away for that long and not tell us?! We thought you were our friend, you could tell us anything and we'd believe you! Even if you left first all you had to do is explain to us through letter or a phone call or something! But instead you choose to just ignore us?! Do you have any IDEA what you have one to us?! To me!? I should punch you again and---!"

In but an instant Sonic was holding Amy, caressing her and pressing his lips to hers. Not only that but he was crying, crying out of the shame he felt and out of fear that he lost the one person he cared most about. She felt bad about everything she said to him, and began crying too. But just then she realized that he was kissing her. Not her kissing him like she thought she'd have to, but him intentionally kissing her. She pushed him away, confused and still angry.

"Damn it Sonic!"

"I'm sorry; I know an apology isn't enough to make up for all that I've done, done to you and everyone else. But, before I start making all of this up to you I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Amy began Weeping

"Why Sonic? Why did you do that?

"I had to Amy, I needed to go and st---"

"That's not what I meant. Why'd you kiss me? You don't love me so why did you kiss me damn it!?"

"Who said I didn't love you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Amy, didn't you think it was odd that I _let_ you chase me?"

"Wha?"

"Amy I ran because I knew you'd chase me, and I wanted you too. I love to run but I also have loved you for a long time, so I figured 'why not combine the two?' and so I did."

Sonic now started to walk towards Amy, who had walked away from him.

"LIAR! You don't love me! You're just saying that so I'll forgive you! Then once I do you take back your words and run from me again!"

Sonic said nothing nor did he react to her words, he just kept on walking towards her. He could have just ran to her, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"DON'T YOU COME ANY CLOSER!"

Sonic just ignored her and kept on walking.

"if you don't stop…" Amy extended her hand outward and summoned her hammer "…I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!!!"

Sonic still wouldn't listen.

"Sonic I'm warning you."

By now Sonic was within striking distance, so Amy lifted her hammer above her head and tried to swing but couldn't, not Sonic. At any moment in time she could do this to any one of her other friends, but not Sonic. She loved him more than life itself; to her he was her life. Beating him up would be like beating her self up, no worse than that. She couldn't bring herself to hit him, she just dropped the hammer and ran into his chest crying into and pounding it. He just held her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. Amy looked up at him tears still in her eyes. Sonic wiped them away.

"Amy, I have always loved you. I had to keep my feelings for you a secret, no one could know. If anyone knew my enemies would try to get to me through you, 'course keepin' 'em secret didn't help that, but I was still worried. So to protect you I pretended not to like you, but I always let you chase me, even though I know I could out run you by a couple thousand miles."

"So very true, but why did you tell me now Sonic? What's changed?"

"The reason I was gone for all those years was I was tracking down the last of Eggman's mechs, he may have retired nut his machines were still hanging around running amok in populated areas. So the president asked me to find the mechs and destroy 'em. So I did, and I didn't want you guys running after me so I left without a word. I'm truly sorry for leaving you or Tails or any of you for a minute, but I had to. I didn't like it but I had to."

"Sonic, we're your friends; if you told us not to go we would have listened to you."

"Would you have Amy? I didn't know how long it would take to find that mechs, so eventually you guys would come looking for me, then you might have gotten hurt and I wouldn't be there to help you. You see?"

"I guess so, but still we would at lest like a sign that you were okay, I'm mean we all thought you were dead, it tore me apart Sonic. Not just me either, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, even Shadow; though he'd never admit it. You did a lot of damage to everyone, and you're going to have to fix it."

"I know Amy. but I need to make it up to you first. How about first thing in the morning we go get married?"

"Really!?"

"Ha-ha; no. had you goin' for a sec didn't I?"

"Jeez, and here I thought you loved me."

"Aw, I do love you Amy. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you."

"Sonic you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that to me."

"I have a pretty good idea."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long while, then they moved closer to each other and pressed their lips together, they held that kiss for several minutes but to them, all time had stopped and everything else in the world didn't matter.

The next morning, Amy awoke in her bed with her pajamas on.

"Was it all a dream? Oh well, even if it was, it was nice to see Sonic again."

But then she noticed that her blanket was not the only thing draped over her, Sonic was there, holding her in his sleep. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek. He started to stir, but she put a hand on his shoulder and he went back to sleep. She got up got some normal clothes on and was leaving for work, but before she went she turned to Sonic and said to herself. "Who said dreams don't come true."

* * *

Hooray for happy odd endings! sorry if the Characters were a little OOC (out of character for those that don't know) but that's the glory of the fan fiction isn't it? you can make the charcters do what ever you want them too *evil laughter* thank you for reading this and please tell me anything I need to work on with stories.


End file.
